zeldaspeedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bomb Hover
discovered by FierceLinkMaster Introduction Using the Infinite Sword Glitch (ISG) and backflipping into shieldable damage, Link can literally hover in the air and reach distances once thought impossible to reach. This is easily one of the most useful techniques in the game, if not the entire Zelda series (althouh its even more useful in Majora's Mask). To hover you need damage to hit your shield. Bombs and bombchus are the most commonly used methods of damage (hence the name) but most enemy damage will do. To start the hover there is a prerequisite height that must be reached or else you will fall back to the ground. Starting a hover from one bomb on flat ground is not high enough. How it Works Normally when ISG is activated, it will not allow you to walk/run off edges; in fact, you can even get stuck at the very end of an edge if you keep pressing against it. This is the key idea behind bomb-hovering and other ISG related hovering techniques. When you shield damage in the air you are able to stick, as if grounded... and once stuck, the ISG will not allow you to move from that spot because you can't walk off edges normally and there is no ground you can walk on since you are in the air. OoT hovering methods vary greatly from it's MM counterparts because bomb explosion physics in the 2 games are vastly different. OoT's bombs are animated, where every animated frame extends the range of the bomb explosion, the radius of which starts small and expands to full size. MM's bombs, upon explosion, hit in the full range of the explosion for the duration of the blast, with no spreading or variation in range. It is because of this pivotal difference that many methods and techniques have been contrived to not only allow for hovering under various item limitations, but also simply out of necessesity in hovering at all. In MM the blast is big enough to hit you after a backflip, sidehop, etc when hovering, however in OoT because the blast starts small and expands, sidehops and backflips make you travel away from the explosion too quickly and the blast will not expand fast enough to come in contact with your shield in order to stick the hover. It is because of this that in OoT items are used to halt or slow link's momentum when sidehopping or backflipping in order to bomb-hover with greater expediency, or certain techniques are used in order to alter the path/trajectory of those flips to aid in making the shield come in contact with the blast. Also note that when using Bombhover methods, especially when shield dropping explosives, that you must Hold Z and Shield when you stick the hover because crouching cancels ISG which will cancel the Hover immediately. Starting a Hover The easiest way to start a hover is near a ledge or on a downward slope. Activate ISG, place a bomb at the edge of a ledge/lower on a slope, and when its about to explode backflip and hold your shield into it. If you are high enough off the ground you should be able to stay in the air, however if you aren't high enough you will drop back down to the ground after about half a second. Staircase Hover discovered by Acryte Another way to start a hover, which is especially useful on flat-ground when no ledges or slopes are present, is the staircase hover method, usually used for starting a hover on flat ground. Place 2 bombs about 1 sidehop and about 1 second apart. The easiest way is to hold Z, shield drop the 1st bomb, backrun just outside the reach of the 1st bomb's explosion range, and shield drop a second bomb. Then just run forwards back in front of the 1st bomb and time the backflip so that you are over it when it explodes. You should stick in the air, then backflip again before you fall back down the the ground (because you aren't high enough) and, if timed properly, you should stick the hover over the 2nd bomb and be high enough to hover without falling back down. It seems hard at first but before long you'll use it for starting every hover on flat ground, which is quite a useful technique to have at your disposal. Continuing the Hover - Bombs + Kokiri Boots discovered by ZeldaXMaster This is a very difficult method for hovering but the most optimal. Pull out a bomb while hovering. About .25 seconds before it explodes, shield drop it, then right before it explodes backflip. If you did it right the bomb explosion should go far enough to hit your shield. This is very hard though and the window for error is just a few frames. Sideflip Bombchu Hovering discovered by Acryte While hovering in the air, hold the control stick at a slight downward angle, just enough so that Link tries to backwalk slowly but the A button still says "attack". If you press A you will do a sideroll, and if you hold it down and at an angle to the left or right you can control the direction he faces with the roll. If you backflip when coming up from a sideroll, when timed properly, it will do a sideflip, a sideways backflip. This shortens the backflips length by altering it's trajectory so that pulling out a chu and shield dropping it allows it to still hit your shield; unlike a normal backflip where shield dropping it won't hit your shield. Sometimes a sideflip will instead come out to be a backwards sidehop which doesn't help at all. This method is pretty difficult and is generally only used for hover boots skip purposes because there are others ways to shorten backflips. However, it does cover alot of horizontal distance per flip. The order of this trick is where you sideroll, sideflip, and then very quickly shield drop the bombchu after the sideflip. Precision in your timing of the shield drop is necessary. Child - Slingshot Hovering discovered by Acryte If you are child and the above methods are a bit to hard for you then you will have to use slingshot hovering in order to halt link's momentum - pull your slingshot out and load a seed. Note that having a seed to load is not a requirement, just that Link pulls the string back. With the seed loaded, backflip. Now, release the seed. This is where timing is everything, because this method can be used to gain mostly vertical height, mostly horizontal distance, or a mix between the two. The faster you fire the seed the more height you will get, whereas longer you wait, the more distance you will get, up until you are too far away to contact the blast with your shield. Next, after you have fired the seed to stop your horizontal movement, shield drop a chu and then continue holding your shield. If you did it right the chu should hit your shield easily and you will stick the hover. Repeat as necessary. Adult - Bow/Hookshot, Hover Boots Hovering As adult, you can use the bow or hookshot the same way slingshot is used for child for hovering. You just have to make sure you don't wait too long to shield drop the chu or it will hit you and knick you down. Adult also has the luxury of hover boots which is the easiest method for hovering. A backflip with hover boots has less momentum and will be short enough for a chu to hit your shield as long as you don't wait too long to shield it. Just backflip and then shield drop chu and shield, nothing extra you have to do. Another thing nice about hover boots is the height hovering method allowing more hieght at the loss of length. Instead of backflipping then pulling out the chu, pull out the chu before backflipping, then shield drop it and backflip at the same time. You can also sidehop hover with hover boots but you need to wait about 1 full second after sidehopping before shielding the bomb to make sure it doesn't blow you up so you will lose a lot of hieght. Out of Bounds (OoB) Hovering On N64, if you shield drop a chu in an OoB void it will freeze the game. In GC and VC versions however, shield dropping a chu in a void makes a double explosion which is large enough to hit your shield even from a normal backflip removing the need for the above methods. As child you can even sidehop hover thanks to the bigger explosion. Hovering against a wall - breath timing discovered by ZFG For both child and adult you can avoid the long backflip problem by hovering against a wall with bombs. However the problem is the bomb will usually be out of sight and you will be stuck counting in your head, but there is a good method of timing. When link pulls out a bomb it restarts his breath timer. Count 1 inhale, 1 exhale, 2 inhale and just after starting exhale 2 shield drop the bomb and backflip. Its surprisingly easy. You can also use timing for chus if you don't have bombs, but obviously the timing is different. Inhale 1, exhale 1, inhale 2, exhale 2, inhale 3, exhale 3, and as soon as he starts inhale 4 shield drop against the wall and backflip. The timing is a bit more strict because if you wait too long it will blow up on you, and if you do it too early it will run down the wall and you will lose height, but its still not too hard. Also with a chu you can let one run on the wall and Z target it as its running to get the camera angle where it normally is without hovering but still hovering and still able to backflip. Then you can use the flashing on the chu for timing, but obviously this is not optimal because it wastes a chu. Down A & Slippery slopes discovered by Cosmo If you try hovering over a surface that if you were to walk on would make you slide, you will become stuck in place. You cannot backflip or sidehop, and only occasionaly will you be able to roll. You will need to draw your sword or use a bomb or chu to blow you out of the hover. However if you have the Down A glitch activated while hovering this will not happen because Down A can walk on slippery slopes normally. Down A / 360 degree hovering discovered by Acryte Normally when hovering, if you press Z then your camera angle becomes locked and you are unable to rotate and change link's angle in the air. If you Z target an enemy, a bombchu, etc, while hovering however, when you untarget it, it will unlock and you will be able to rotate freely 360 degrees, but you will not be able to backflip until you press Z again to fix the camera which will lock it again. Down A glitch activated, you can change your angle during mid hover without the need of a Z-targettable object, but usually you must be Swordless to get the most out of it because Down A glitch disables your buttons, whereas being swordless allows you to use them again. It sounds useful but because of the requirements its rarely used, but its very fun to mess around with. Double Roll Forward Backflip discovered by MrGrunz Like the Sideflip Hover method, this trick utilizes siderolling to alter the trajectory of the backflip so that it contacts the shield. Normally because of our jumping options, we are limited in the direction we travel while hovering to the backwards or back-diagonal directions. This technique allows us to travel forwards with our hover, which is of great use depending on the location of the hover. It is preformed by doing a sideways roll, and then near the end of it, doing an additional sideways roll in the same direction. This alters the angle Link is facing so that it is nearly facing backwards. Press forward and A and you will have executed the forward backflip. Nayru's Love effect discovered by AKA If you have Nayrus Love on you cannot hover. This is because when your shield contacts an explosion in the air when Nayru's Love is activated, it activates an aerial superslide instead and will not stick the hover even if ISG is active.